Alien Barrack
Alien Barrack (バラック宇宙人 Barakku uchūbito) are a alien race that appears in Ultraman Gun. The term "civilian" doesn't exist on their planet. They are some of the only aliens who use Maichi for communication. History 20 years ago, 3 Unknown Evil Ultramen disguised themselves as heros on the planet and "helped" the planet's subdivisons and Defense Army. This only led the Barracks to be attacked by Alien Zartan (ザータン宇宙人) a alien race under the command and minionized by the 3 Evil Ultramen. The Barracks sucessfully defended themselves and (always taught as the savior of Barrack) Dorago killed one of the Evil Ultramen: Ultraman Nezuni. From then on out the Ultramen (according to them Bultra Seijin) where known as evil creatures destroying and betraying aliens. 20 years later, the Barracks heard news of 10 Alien Terrorists taking Barracks' Space Station VII hostage. A couple hundred of Barrack spaceplanes guarded the Space Station. However Humans on patrol out of Europa (one of Saturn's moon) notice this and tought the Barracks where creating a disturbance. However a unknown Barrack fired at the humans causing battle. The hostages where brought however and General Tura ordered a retreat. One astro-infantry man however known as Tero crash landed on Earth in a North Korean forest. Contacting his birgade was useless as Earth had no Maichi so he was stranded. As he walked through he saw a small Korean village but (what humans call houses) the Barrack remember them as Demon Temples, torture planes used by the Zartan to mutate and corrupt Barrack soliders. Tero used his Blitz Assault Gun to destroy it which mildly alerted North Korean defenses. The United Nations Defense Army however was heavily alerted and sent Alex Nikman and Cy-max on one of the ships. After getting through North Korean defenses, Alex's ship arrived and waited if the Alien was actually confused. However Tero noticed a Maichi signal comming from the ship and grabbed it, only to be frowned upon Alex was a ultra and held him in his hands telling him to duel. Tero noted that he was a below average solider and dueled as Tero threw Alex as he transforms into Ultraman Gun. After Tero deflects a few Super Punches, he shoots his Blitz Assault Gun and as Gun was ready to shoot his signature ray, Tero cloaked. This cloak was extreme high technology and Gun couldn't detect it. Gun assumed he forfited only for Tero to stab Gun below the color timer. Tero in shock made sure he wasn't dreaming and shot the body revealing more Maichi from the Ultra. Tero contacted General Tura and told him what happened. Tura sent him a Earth microchip enabling a human disguise and guide to Earth before his brigade could rescue. Tero went to Japan as Yellow and Blue where considered evil colors. He teleported to Hokkaido and teleported again to Sapparo, captial of Hokkaido and where one branch of The Alliance in Japan is located. Tero also put on his regular alien armor along with his disguise. After Cy-Max and other members of that Alliance branch broke the news to Kotaro Hishagi (now Ultraman Taro's human host and founder of Hokkaido branch). Tero arrived at the base only to first be frightened but Kotaro explqins he knew this alien race and said they hated Ultramen because of Belial,Nezuni and Hebi's arrivals from escaping Ultraman Zero. The only the revive Gun is to get Alien Barrack's highest officals to remove/absorb Gun's Maichi which brings him to life. Tero responds that it was well known that Zero was the defector of the "evil Bultra race" and his alien race revived him. With Kotaro and Robert (Ultraman Zia) in shock, now begged for assistance. The only way to revive Gun now was Tero and his birgade's trust to teleport to Planet Ultra. After much evidence and convicing Tero and his birgade teleport to the Planet. The birgade, hesitant, absorb Gun's Mahit energy and revivive him. Once Gun receives info from Ultraman Taro about the situation. the Barracks now partially trusting the Ultras want one thing to fully trust them, some Barrack children to throw eggs at a Ultra and to let Ultraman Taro to join the Barrack army. Category:WBC the Seijin Fan Category:Ultraman Gun Continuity